


The One In The Hole

by NotLostAnymore



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Not Canon Compliant, Spoilers up to episode five, Suffering, Ten Little Roosters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2749253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotLostAnymore/pseuds/NotLostAnymore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's well aware of the irony in the situation. Too aware.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One In The Hole

After the initial panic, Ryan decides that being stuck in the Edgar hole is a good thing. Everybody always joked that he was a psychopath, that he had some kind of never-ending bloodlust. Gavin did, the fans did, even he did sometimes. Now his friends were dead and he was left with a nagging reminder in the back of his mind of all the times he wished Gavin and Michael were dead. They had always been passing thoughts, never serious - or at least that's what he had thought. Was it possible that Miles was right? Had he really manifested some kind of alternate personality that wanted nothing more than to kill his friends?

At least down he knows for sure there's no way he can hurt anybody else. There's no way he can break the glass ceiling, he can't even reach that high up. Since Barbara left with her stupid cat piano and a promise that she was going to be at his funeral, nobody else has shown up. He hasn't heard anybody in the vicinity and his yells haven't attracted any kind of attention. It's just him alone in the hole.

He's going to run out of air eventually and he knows it. It'll be slow and painful but there's nothing he can do anymore. If he really is the killer then at least the rest of them will be safe. _I'm not going to let myself hurt anybody else_. He doesn't even know who's left anymore. It had been hours since he'd last seen Miles and he hadn't seen Lindsay since they'd all run when the lights cut out.

Setting himself down on the floor with his back against the wall, he stares miserably up at the glass ceiling. He's well aware of the irony in the situation. Too aware. _I guess I'm Edgar now._ The lads would have a field day with their jokes if they saw him like this but they never would. They were dead and there was every possibly that he killed them.

He can already feel the air in the room thinning, each breath struggling to take in the oxygen remaining. There's nobody coming to save him. Nobody should. This way they'll all be safe.

Maybe it's the lack of oxygen making him delusional but Ryan could swear that right before he passes out for good he sees somebody looking down at him through the glass ceiling, somebody with a familiar leather jacket and a black skull mask...

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry! I saw the last episode and just had to write this because I had all the Ryan feels!


End file.
